


Asleep (REWRITE)

by orphan_account



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a rewrite of my other watt fic - do you believe. farrah dies and reese is there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Asleep (REWRITE)

A flash of red hair, a sliver of silver, and pain. Lots of it. Farrah wasn’t sure if she screamed. She could only hear the rapid pace of her heart in her ears as she stumbled into the shower. Her hands felt hot as she pressed them to her stomach. The world had started to grow fuzzy as she looked down. She had never been good with blood. Not when she scraped her leg at six. Or when she was vomiting up blood and wine (that was particularly awful). But now it was worse, when it was pouring out of her.

She could feel the life running out of her, for all the times she wished she could die, this was never how she wanted it to go. She wanted to be surrounded by her friends, her family, Clarke and Annleigh. But she wasn’t. She was alone in an unfamiliar bathroom, bleeding out. Luckily, she had managed to pull the shower curtain around the shower as she went down. Farrah didn’t want anyone to see her lifeless body. Especially Clark.

Farrah knew he would take it the worse. No one else seemed to care for her as much as he did. He picked her up from parties when she was drunk. Looked after her when she was sick and no one wanted to come near her. Farrah wished he was there. To hold her one last time.

The door banged open and Reese came back in. “Farrah!” She called. When she didn't see her she started to look around (that’s what Farrah guessed anyway, she could hear Reese shuffling around). “Farrah?” She asked again, her voice was nearing the shower. The hitch in her voice told Farrah everything. She had seen the blood.

Farrah squeezed her eyes shut as the curtain was hesitantly pulled aside and Reese screamed. She could hear Reese drop to her knees. She could feel Reese’s hands on her chest, pulling at her own, trying to apply pressure to the wound. But her hands were shaking, and she couldn’t.

Farrah opened her eyes slowly and blinked up at Reese. Her face was red and tears ran down her face. “Reese?” Farrah whispered weakly. She had only just tuned into Reese’s ramblings. But her voice quickly stopped them.

Reese looked up, her brown eyes looked like a cracked marble. “Hey, hey Farrah.” She said with a wobbly grin.

Farrah giggled lightly too, remembering their conversation from just a few minutes ago. “Why did you come back?” She whispered through slight gasps.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard a scream and got worried.” Reese sobbed quietly. She was pressing down on Farrah’s abdomen, but it wasn’t working. The bleeding wasn’t stopping.

“I think I’m going to be okay.” Farrah replied, only half serious. She didn’t have very high hopes about this night at the start, but at least she was expected to go home in the morning. Now, she wasn't so sure. Neither was Reese. They both tried for a laugh however it ended in tears (Reese) and coughs and sputters (Farrah).

Reece gasped when she saw the blood coming from Farrah’s mouth. In a weird way, it reminded Farrah of lipstick, the way her lips were most likely bright red. Reese wasn’t even trying to hide her distress anymore. Snot and tears ran down her face and her hands were sliding all over Farrah as they shook. Farrah didn’t really notice, feeling in her lower body had started to fade.

The quiet was awful, Farrah could hear every sniff and sob from Reese. She could hear her muttering to herself, something like: “This is my fault, if I stayed she would be okay.” That was a lie, Riley was always planning to kill her, Farrah noticed that now. How strange Riley was acting. The way she had started to get closer to her… and Chess.  _ Oh no _ .

Farrah tied to push herself up, her arms slipped with the blood coating them. “No, Farrah you have to stay still.” Reese whispered, pushing her down again.

“I’m going to die anyway, someone needs to tell Chess.” Farrah mumbled, weakly fighting Reese’s hold.

“Huh? What, why?”

“She’s going to die too. It’s Riley.” Her words slurred.

“Farrah, is she the one that hurt you?” Reese whispered, gently cupping Farrah’s cheeks. Farrah leaned into it, not caring about the blood on her face. Farrah nodded, a sudden tiredness overcoming her. “They won’t believe me if I tell them.” Reese kept the same tone. It was calming. It reminded her of a lullaby.

Farrah felt her eyes start to close. Is this what dying felt like? Going to sleep? It was strangely relaxing. Sure she wasn’t surrounded by her loved ones, but Reese was a nice presence.

“Come on Farrah, keep your eyes open. Stay awake, Farrah!” Reese’s voice was rising in panic. She knew too. But Farrah couldn’t, she tried. But the tiredness kept hitting her in waves. “Farrah! Farrah come on!” She was shouting now. “You can do it!” But she couldn’t.

“It’s okay, Reese.” Farrah muttered. Everything was fading around her. Like sleep. That’s all it was. She was going to sleep. She would wake up soon. Yeah.

Sleep.

So she let her eyes close and herself drift.

Just asleep.

The door banged open but it was too late.

Clarke and Annleigh were there, but it was too late.

Farrah was dead, and there was no bringing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
